


[podfic] Long Division

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Touching Evil (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fandom-helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long Division by <b>carolinecrane</b> read aloud. </p>
<p>Creegan believes in looking out for what's his. Lately that includes Rivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Long Division

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Division](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293191) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



  


**Length:** 15mins

**Stream:**

  


**Download full:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yuxrfrlch21gwsm) (8MB) || [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wccphka07tvo53c) (7MB)

**Author's Note:**

> for **wallflowering** , thank you for your generous donation during **fandom-helps**!


End file.
